


All Monsters Are Human

by LizzieRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Assassins, Banishment, Circle Of Compassion, Death, Depression, Dictatorship, Discrimination, Dying Earth, F/M, Family, Fascism, Friendship, Futuristic World, Gen, Genocide, Half Machine, Hatred, Humanity, Innocence, Japanese Culture, Korean Culture, Love, Mars, Military, Monsters, Murder, Poetic Justice, Prejudice, Rebellion, Revenge, Sex, Soldiers, Survival, Time Travel, Titans, War, Weapons, half human, human connection, soul mates, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRose/pseuds/LizzieRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*COMING SOON*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Monsters Are Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Beloved Humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Beloved+Humanity).



This story will be coming very soon!!! I vow on behalf of humanity!!!


End file.
